<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by sharkinterviewee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686774">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee'>sharkinterviewee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorkyrie Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Shapeshifter Thor, Shapeshifting, Teasing, Thorkyrie Week 2020, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and definitely not a morning person, shapeshifter valkyrie, valkyrie is sleeby and soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You growl in your sleep, did you know that?” Thor eagerly reports in the morning, absolutely delighted at finding that out last night.</p>
<p>It was all very cute. She stirred in her sleep and her hands and feet made these little twitching movements every so often, exactly like a wolf caught in a dream.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Brunnhilde grumbles into her pillow, still resisting the idea of waking up this early, day time be damned. “Do not.” She does. She totally does. “I can rip your face off.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thorkyrie Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like my girls being wolves okay</p>
<p>Day 7: free day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“<span><span>You growl in your sleep, did you know that?” Thor eagerly reports in the morning, absolutely delighted at finding that out last night.</span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all very cute. She stirred in her sleep and her hands and feet made these little twitching movements every so often, exactly like a wolf caught in a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><span>Shut up,” Brunnhilde grumbles into her pillow, still resisting the idea of waking up this early, day time be damned. “Do not.” She does. She totally does. “I can rip your face off.”</span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The threat doesn’t pack as much of a punch as it normally would, muffled by the covers she’s still buried in, all grumpy and sleep dredged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><span>But you won’t,” Thor says confidently, his tone still smile-y and teasing in that way she tolerates only from him.</span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that he doubts her capability- she probably wouldn’t even have to shift to her wolf form if she was really committed to the aforementioned face-ripping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would certainly go a lot quicker- Valkyrie’s wolf form was truly massive, larger than even him, with teeth made for hunting, powerful jaws and dangerous claws to back them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was just as deadly with a blade, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Thor happened to know a little inside secret that she was quite fond of his face, so he kept on grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brunnhilde opened a single eye to glare at him. “You’re the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><span>Would your opinion change if I made breakfast?”</span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valkyrie grumbles. “Throw in coffee and I’ll consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span><span>Deal,” Thor chuckles, getting out of bed. Before he leaves for the kitchen, he kisses her on the forehead, his voice smooth and steady, murmuring, “you really are so beautiful in the morning.”</span></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sincerity in his voice has her throat squeezing up, but luckily he doesn’t expect a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs a gentle hand over her hair, presses one last goodbye kiss to the crown of her head, then turns to go get started on breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valkyrie buries her face in her pillow, her skin feeling far too hot from just some stupid words and a simple touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. She really needs that coffee.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, you're fucking adorable is what you are," she says when she sees him shift for the first time. She's not even teasing.</p>
<p>He's so <em> small </em>too. It's almost surreal that someone as massive as Thor is packed in one tiny creature.</p>
<p>He's a cute little lizard that fucking scampers up the leg of the table- a quick thing, too- and she's already leaning down to meet him, and get a closer look.</p>
<p>He's more than a few inches long- definitely bigger than a house gecko, but from his head to the tip of his tail he's still shorter than her forearm, all in all.</p>
<p>With the cutest little lizard face.</p>
<p>Valkyrie rests her chin on the table, and Thor comes right up to her, nudging her nose with his, and she has to chuckle.</p>
<p>"You like getting scritches like this too?" She asks fondly.</p>
<p>He bobs his little lizard head almost too eagerly, extending his neck for apparently prime scritches.</p>
<p>She obliges, already thinking about him just riding around in the pocket of her hoodie because, well, lizard.</p>
<p>How could she not think about a little green lizard dozing off all cozy and warm in her pocket as she walked around? It would be goddamn adorable.</p>
<p>She was gonna take <em> so </em>many pictures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>he's just a littol lizard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>